1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat dissipating device, more particularly to a heat dissipating device which results in an enhanced heat dissipating effect, and which is easy to manufacture and assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heat dissipating device has a stack portion that includes a plurality of alternately disposed first and second stack plates which are disposed side by side and which are in close contact with one another, and a fin portion that includes a plurality of fin plates extending integrally and respectively from the second stack plates. The stack portion has a flat surface for contact with a heat generating article. The heat dissipating device of this type has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,897,712 and 5,020,586. Although the heat dissipating device of the aforementioned type provides a larger heat dissipating area than an integrally formed heat dissipating device, it suffers from the following drawbacks:
Heat from a heat generating article is essentially dissipated via the fin plates of the heat dissipating device. The first stack plates, which do not have fin plates formed thereon, mainly act to transfer heat from the article to the fin plates via the first stack plates. Since the first and second stack plates are separately formed, contact surfaces between the first and second stack plates can retard the heat transfer effect between the first and second stack plates, thereby adversely affecting the heat dissipating efficiency of the device.
In addition, since each of the second stack plates has the fin plates formed integrally therewith and thus, has a size different from that of the first stack plates, the first and second stack plates must be fabricated separately and then bonded together such that they are disposed alternately to one another. Manufacturing and assembly thereof are somewhat complicated, and thus, the manufacturing cost cannot be lowered.